Unexpected Miracles: A twisted Cinderella story
by DamnThemVamps
Summary: Cammie's life was living hell with no one to save her. Until she meets Zach, a mysterious boy with many secrets. Secrets about Cammie,her father,and dangers that awaits her. Dangers Zach is involved in. But is it worth breaking both their hearts? RR
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story from the Gallagher Girl series, it's AU and I just got this idea randomly so if you don't like it, I won't continue it. But this is just a trial. In this story, Cammie is just an ordinary girl, she lives with her horrid aunt because both her parents died...or did they? Don't wanna give away too much so just read on :)**

**Disclaimer: um...so apparently I've just been informed that I cannot reveal to the public that in truth, I was behind all the Galla..OUCH! FINE. I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRL SERIES! HAPPY?**

Cammie's POV

Apparently my stupid cousin Arianna took out the batteries of my alarm clock last night, so I woke up 14 minutes late, at 6:14. I know what you're wondering, why would a 16 year old girl wake up at 6 in the morning every day? Well it could be because I live far from school, which I do. Sort of. Having to walk 30 minutes to the bus stop but only ride 20 minutes of it could get annoying, but it only requires me to get up at 7:20 or something. The reason I have to be up at 6 is because every morning I have to:

make breakfast, feed, change diapers, and play peek-a-boo for baby Carolyn (I don't understand the peek-a-boo thing either, but Aunt Agatha insists it), clean the house for possible guests during the day, get Cory and Madison ready for school, get Arianna ready for school. Though I put this in a different category because Arianna is a whole different story from Maddie and Cory. And oh right. Please Aunt Agatha.

As you can probably tell, I'm treated like dirt in my own house. Sometimes, Literally. But technically, I don't even belong to the Chrismans. The Chrismans are one of the richest family in the small town of Roseville, California. So when my parents died when I was 8, the council decided that I would go to them. Of course, they weren't happy with this, so for the past 11 years, they did everything to make me miserable, and they've done a pretty good job. Anyways, let me introduce the family.

Baby Carolyn, at the age of 13 months, doesn't do much except scream and cry. And since everyone else is too _busy_ to take care of her, I'm in charge. Of course.

Cory and Madison are twins. Cory's the star of the boy's hockey team and Madison's the lead in the play. Madison's the perky cheerleader type, and Cory's the Jock. No surprise coming from this family. Though they are only 14, I feel like sometimes they make themselves feel like 17 year olds.

Then there's Arianna. WOW. What can I say? She has everything she could possibly want and it's still not enough. It never is with her. She's the head cheerleader, everyone wants to be her, every guy wants to date her, and, dare I say it, she's beautiful. The most beautiful girl I have ever known. But most of the time, she's too much of a bitch for me to admire it. Plus, she's a straight A student, has an angelic voice, and is a total drama queen. Need I say more?

Lastly, there's Aunt Agatha. If Arianna is a you-know-what, than Aunt Agatha is the queen of the you-know-whats, but I would never say that to her, or she might make me not eat food for 2 days. Yeah, she's done that.

You might wonder why I put up with this, it's because if I don't, I get kicked out of the house and left on the streets to die. So I guess I have no choice. Sometimes I feel like Cinderella, but I don't believe in fairytales and those stuff, so I just see myself die an old maid in the streets alone. After all, miracles don't happen. Plus, I highly doubt there's any boy in the entire Roseville that would ever go on a date with me, and fall in love with me? There's a joke. Harvey Davis almost asked me out in Grade 6 until Arianna made me go home and polish her shoes, he never talked to me again.

So, the point is, my life is absolutely the worst it comes and no one cares. Well, no one except Trevor, he's my pal, and his girlfriend Colette. But other than them, I have no one in this world. Even surrounded by people everyday giving me orders and bossing me around, I was completely and utterly ALONE.

* * *

The second I got to school, some guy tripped me and I would have fell straight on my face if it wasn't for Trevor, who caught me just in time.

I go to Roseville High, so does most teenagers in this town. It's really the only school there is other than Holly J. Fairview school for the performing arts. Which is full of drama freaks. Oh and there's that weird school not far from here. Blackthorne I think it's called. But no one ever goes there, it's an all boy school, and I think it's filled with geniuses/snobs or something. Arianna should go, if she was a boy.

School for me is awful. But sadly, it's the best part of the day. It's mostly the only time where I'm left alone, even though that's not considered a good thing, it is for me. Teachers like me because I'm actually a good student and I pay attention in class. So, other then the whole having to see your "peers" thing, school ain't that bad. And that's what I thought, until at lunch, when Colette came running to me with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Look Cam!" She said holding up the paper.

_Winter Wonderland dance_

_Everyone is invited_

_January 29th at 7:30_

_Wear white, black and winter colors_

_FORMAL_

_it's going to be a magical night_

Colette stared up at me, her eyes shining.

"Okay, you're happy about this...because?" I asked.

"Because Trev asked me and I said yes! Oh my Gosh Cammie we HAVE to go dress shopping this weekend we need to look gorgeous!" She pranced, barely able to contain her joy.

"We? You mean you right? Cause you know there's no way I'm going."

She looked heart-broken. "What? No! It's my first real dance! You have to be there with me! You just HAVE to!"

I thought about this. 100 something perky rich girls in gowns and dresses dry humping to music. While their "date" stands beside them trying to make themselves look good by having the best date. And principle Mrs. Queller tries desperately to "lighten the mood" by getting us "up and boogieing" OR, I could choose a quiet night at home. Just by myself, with Aunt Agatha hopefully somewhere "enjoying the night life" like she does every Friday night. Tough choice, but I think I'll choose my quiet night. I about to tell her this, but then I saw the hopeful look in her eyes, and I just couldn't. I mean, she's been a great friend to me, and stuck with me all these years despite how lame I am. So I owned it to her, and Trevor, in theory. So I closed my eyes and said, "Sure, Col, sounds like fun." She squealed and started planning her "dream night".

"Okay, Trevor's going to beg his uncle to let him borrow his red Porsche, and he'll pick us up by 7, oh and you can come over after school so we could get dressed up and ready by 6:30, than my mom's probably gonna make us take a picture and stuff, and we'll look gorgeous in our dresses, her shoes, our hairdo that my sis Ashley could do for us, oh and makeup!"

Before long, me and Colette are talking about what kind of mascara would look best. And as much as I hate to admit it, this dance thing might not be so bad after all.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I walked to the cafeteria as slow as possible, wishing that I could avoid it. Of course, I could easily escape Blackthrone, transfer myself in to a completely new person and runaway to Iceland or some place, where I could work on a farm milking cows or whatever they do there. But than, they would probably find me sooner or later, and that wouldn't look good on my permanent record.

How can I do this? Because I go to Blackthrone institute for Boys. Which in reality, is a school for spies. Boy spies. I know it sounds cool and all, but sometimes, more than anything, I just want to be a normal kid. You know, go to normal high school, worry about getting a date to the dance instead of surviving through it. Literally. But this is the life I chose for myself, or my parents chose for me. Before they...disappeared. So I have no choice but go through it and "serve for my country" when I grow up. Great.

When I got to the cafeteria, I saw that Mr. Steve, my teacher, was just about to make an announcement.

"Hello fellow gentlemen, I have some exciting news, just excellent. Are you ready?" He's quite...perky for a spy teacher, but he's pretty cool, and knows his stuff.

"You guys, the grade 10s, are going on a covert mission!" He exclaimed.

We all blinked at him. Was he serious? This is his big news?

"Um, Mr. Steve," That's my pal, Grant, "No offense or anything, but don't we do that like every other week or something?"

"Ah, true, but this time it'll be different. This time, you're going to a dance."

We blinked at him again, a dance? Is this guy serious? Has Mr. Steve lost his marbles or something?

"A dance," he continued, "At Roseville High. The Winter Wonderland Dance to be exact. And you have a mission."

"What mission?" My other pal Jonas asked.

"You're going to track down a girl named Cameron Morgan. Cammie for short. You're going to get close to her, find out everything you know about her, and when the time is right, bring her to Blackthrone, and we'll deal with the rest. But you're job is to get her to trust you, in anyway you can. But don't go too extreme until it is absolutely necessary. We don't want to attract attention."

Sounds easy enough, get a girl to trust you, how hard could that be? But I wonder what's so special about her...

* * *

So...how did you guys like it? Should i continue? I have a GREAT idea for this story but pls tell me what you think of it and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, because I received so many great reviews for the last chapter I decided to continue this story but I want to first clear few things up.**

**Cammie is NOT a spy. Remember this story is AU so lot's of the things from the real Gallagher Series doesn't apply here. Like Bex, Liz, and Macey so far isn't even in this story and Cammie's mom, well I'll see what I could do about her...**

**I might have forgot to mention this but Arianna is 16, same age as Cammie.**

**I do not own the Gallagher series but this story is mine :)**

**Zach's POV**

Cammie Morgan is all everyone could talk about. Everywhere I go, someone somewhere is talking about her. And, hell, no one even knows her! But apparently she has something to do with us Blackthornes and all but other than that, and the fact that she's a student at Roseville high, we know nothing about her. The rest is all rumors.

"I heard that Cammie chick was knocked up by a Blackthorne, and we took her son away when he was born and now he goes to school here!"

"That's bogus! She's only 16! Her child can't be old enough to go to school! Maybe she hid him somewhere and they're trying to find out where he is!" And it goes on and on and on....

To escape this madness, I slowly wandered off to a quiet hallway, when I heard and our VP Ms. Manchester talking.

"So that's your plan? To make some boy do the job?" Ms. Manchester said.

"Not some boy, a Blackthorne boy. It'll be perfect!" Mr. Steve replied.

"Why can't we just go and get her?"

"Because, despite our excellent resources, we don't know what _she _know. We don't know if she's..trained or not, if she knows about....who we are , stuff like that. Plus, after what happened...I just don't feel comfortable putting our men out there again. And it'll be a great way to train our students for the real world."

"I see, so what are you going to do when she is bought here?"

"Find out what she knows. Christopher was a smart man, when he left, he knew he may not be back. He had to have told someone it, and who else would it be other than his only daughter? She knows it, whether she realize it or not, and we are going to get it out of her. One way, or another." I've been in Blackthorne long enough to know what that meant, and it wasn't pretty. Not at all.

I didn't want to hear more about their plan. I knew it couldn't be good. My parents have always taught me to do the best I can in everything. And since that right now is to be spy, I would do anything to become the best. But sabotage some innocent girl? Even I can't help to think that would be too much. What would she go through if she decided to not tell the truth? I couldn't even think about it. I could tell all the Sophomore guys to not take part in this, but would that get me in trouble? Finally I decided to pretend I haven't heard what they said, then when the time comes, I'll just lay low and not find the girl on purpose. Yeah that sounded like a good plan, how hard would it be to _not_ find a girl? I had nothing to worry about. Or so I thought...

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

Dress shopping with Colette is the most...interesting thing I have done in a long time. I couldn't remember the last time I went shopping for anything, much less for gowns. According to Col, we had to look sophisticated, but not too stuck up; cute, but not too childish; flirty, but not slutty. It was more complicated than algebra. We were in Central mall for god knows how long going from store to store. From Forever 21, to Lulu's, than H&M. We went in to some of the more expensive places as well, until we realized that there was NO way we could afford them.

Soon, we found a dress for her. It wasn't too hard, Colette had a gorgeous body. She was slender, but not too thin, she was built, and she had long graceful legs. I'm not too bad either, but compared to her, I was far from beautiful. After we payed for her dress, she turned to look at me.

"Now, Cammie. It's your turn." Than she walked off to the next store.

* * *

After what felt like a million more years, we finally went home, Me and Colette bickered over my dress, but we finally settled on a strapped royal blue gown, and might I say, I looked pretty hot in it.

(Dress on Profile) As I pictured myself dancing in the gymnasium, which will be decorated to look like ballroom, my dream was shattered in to a million pieces when I got home.

"Cammie! Where have you been?" Aunt Agatha Hollered.

"Dress shopping with Colette, I found a dress." I replied.

"It is just like you to go wasting money out and about when your family needs you. I should have known you were useless! I never should have taken you in, you cause nothing but trouble! Now let me see that piece of rag your going to wear!"

I showed her the dress.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! This is absolutely beautiful!" She gasped when twirled around in it.

"Thanks, my friend helped pick it out for me." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah friend. Well she does have great taste..." Than she looked up at me, "But it doesn't fit you."

My face fell, of course she had to let me down.

"Arianna, darling! I have a surprise for you!" She shouted.

Surprise? What surprise?

Arianna came down the stairs, already bored. Till she saw the dress I was wearing, and glared.

"Mommy," her voice as sweet as honey, "What's _she _doing in that dress? Where's my surprise?"

Aunt Agatha smiled, "You're looking at it sweet heart!"

My eyes went wide, what's she saying?

"Oh my gosh! Mommy! Thank you so much! That's for me? I knew it was! I mean there is NO way she could pull off something like that!" Then she looked at me, "Come on, Cam, take it off. Go and spare your shame."

"What?" I managed to choke out, barely understanding, "But this is for me! I bought it with my own money!"

"Well, now it's for Arianna. Don't worry Cam, we'll find..._something_ for you to wear...or not." She and Arianna giggled, and I had no choice. My beautiful dreamed crashed into pieces as I took off my gown, and handed it to Aunt Agatha, then running up to my room to cry like I've done for so many times.

* * *

A while later, Arianna knocked on my door.

"Cam? It's time for dinner." She said.

I didn't answer.

"Cam? Are you still mad about the dress?"

Silence.

"Come out Cam, I have something that might work for you."

I didn't reply, but I was curious, so I slowly got off my bed and opened the door, and there she was. Arianna. Smiling. At me. And it's not even one of those let's drown her in mud kind of smile, this one was sincere. I had to blink a couple of times to believe it. But it was true. She was actually smiling at me.

"Come," She said, then she led me to her bedroom, where I'm almost NEVER allowed, unless it was to do her hair or something. She pulled something out of the closet, and when I caught a glance of it, I gasped. It was beautiful.

"You, are going to the dance. And this," She handed it to me, "is what you are wearing."

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter wasn't the greatest, and it was sorta boring. But I needed it in order to build up to the next chapter, which I promise will be AWESOME. Oh, can I ask a favor my darling readers? I'm really have perhaps 0 fashion sense and I need a really gorgeous dress for Cammie. The one that Arianna gives her, it has to be "winter color", it has to suit her, but in a way, it's sort of a cinderella dress as well. PM me if you find the perfect dress, because I have NO clue. Thanks, you're the best :) Oh and next chapter, it's the DANCE!!!**

**Oh and I apologize before hand, that the wonderful person who gives me the ultimate dress is going to hate me for doing what I am going to do to it. But I will give her/him credit for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My Gosh. I haven't even written this chapter yet and I knew it's going to be great! So since no one sent me an idea for a dress. (Thanks a lot guys!) I just had to come up with one all by myself! And based on my fashion sense I can't guarantee it to be any good at all so you just have to excuse me if it's awful.**

…

* * *

Cam's POV

Tonight started out perfect. After school, I went to Colette's house to get ready for the dance. I thought Arianna was going to make me stay and help get her ready, but maybe she really changed, or maybe a magic fairy cast a spell on her or something, because today at school, she walked up to me and said,

"Hey, you go get ready after school at Colette's okay? I want you to look beautiful in that dress, so don't worry about me! I can manage just fine by myself. Have fun!" I didn't even get to reply as she walked away as soon as she finished talking. I probably couldn't anyway, I was too dazed.

Colette probably saw me just standing there, she walked up and put a hand on my back, "What's up?"

"I, I think Arianna was just....nice to me. Like actually no scowling, no mocking, no nothing. She told me to have a good time at the dance." I still stood there, blinking but not working.

"Okay, now you've gone way over board. Come on, we might as well enjoy it while it lasts." Then she grabbed my hand and half dragged me to her car. Since I was still incapable of walking.

* * *

When Colette saw the dress Arianna lent me, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"She, actually gave you that. You sure it's not her long lost twin? Cause I don't know about you, but the Arianna I knew would rather cook her own dinner than...give...anything to you other than toxic waste!"

"I know! I was probably more surprised than you are! And even though I had to give up my old dress, I actually think this one might be better!"

"Haha, I agree,"

We spent the next 2 hours chatting and getting ready, and at 7, right on time, Trevor's red Porsche arrived. I knew he probably had to beg his uncle for a long time, so I plan on making this night special for them.

When we walked in to the gym, I couldn't recognize it at all. The place where we use to be forced to do push-ups is now the refreshment table. The basketball nets now hang glittering snowflakes and the floor now reflects bedazzled disco balls everywhere.

I stepped in to the room in my dress and felt more beautiful than I had for a long time. I felt gorgeous and confident, and that moment was a time no one could take away from me. Then as Trev and Col ran off and swayed each other on the dance floor, a thought dawned on me.

_What was I doing here?_

Everyone around me had either dates or dateless friends. I had neither. Great, now I have to choose between dancing by myself, sitting in a dark corner and drinking punch, or maybe some guy who lost his mind would ask me to dance. Or maybe serial killers will barge in and kill all of us like that movie Prom Night. At least that will save me the embarrassment of going to the winter formal alone. But I'd probably end up alone anyway so it's good practice.

As I poured myself a cup of fruit punch I looked for Col and Trev in the crowd, maybe I could join them. But when I finally caught sight of them, I just didn't have the heart to. They held each other close, Colette's eyes were closed and she leaned her head on Trevor's shoulders, she was smiling so peacefully like she was in heaven. Hey, maybe she is. Trevor was the same, except his hands were on Col's back and they slowly danced to Blah blah blah by Kesha while people around them were shaking the head and humping their partners like crazy. They were also rudely staring at the weird couple slow dancing to an upbeat song, but they didn't care. They were in love.

So I decided that I would not ruin the night for them. Even if it means hiding in a corner for the rest of the night. No, this is their night, and I owned them that much to keep their peace.

As I turned around to look for a place to sit, suddenly a gust of wind blew and the front door to the gym was kicked open. I hear whispering and gasping behind me, and when I turned to face the entrance, I found myself directly in front of about 15 very dashing boys in tuxes standing at the front door.

Come to think of it, that Prom Night ending doesn't sound that bad afterall.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I can't help but smile. Tonight is probably one of the only night of my life that I'll actually get to have fun. I should have thought of this earlier! The only way to relive stress is to lose on purpose, this way you don't have to try to win and when you lose, and hopefully you will, you don't feel the least bit bad. You just act like you feel bad so you don't get in trouble.

And I'm pretty a pretty good actor if I say so myself, since I starred in our school's production of the Odyssey last year. Of course, other than acting, we also had to detect the assassin that was going to kill the congressman than knock him out, lock him in a closet and intercept the information that he has received, and add in a few dozen of the evil dudes henchmen and spies with poison fingernails, you got our midterm exam. Will it be a surprise to say _I _was the one to succeed in the end? Of course I was, I always am. I guess it'd be a surprise to my fellow classmates when I lose today, but I can't always win, right? Unless I actually try, then I perhaps could.

I tried to imagine Cameron Morgan. A person that was supposedly very important to Blackthorne, daughter of supposed great spy. A person who may or may not know about her family's past. I looked around, and among gaping girls and jealous boys, I saw another girl. She was wearing a royal blue gown that looked stunning on her, he face was beautiful but wild. She wasn't gaping, but she looked some what angry. She was checking us out, but not in the we're hot look at our arm muscles kind of way, but more like the kind in class where we had to identify the thief amidst a dozen people. She was definitely spy type.

I see that most of my classmates was going after that mysterious girl, so I go for other girls on purpose. I went to a few, and asked them to dance. They couldn't believe their eyes! It was rather hilarious, and their some what less decent dates, less than content I assume. But I didn't care, I was having too much fun. A while ago my man Grant came up to me and told me that the mysterious girl wouldn't give up her name. And that she was _totally it_. He said that all the boys are trying to befriend her, but she was like playing with them. He said it was really funny and it looks like he was winning. I just smiled and told him to go have fun, and that I have a plan of my own.

After I danced with a couple other girls, I went to get some fruit punch for myself. I sat down in a corner and sighed, relaxed is feeling I haven't felt in a long time, and it felt good. Then I realized I wasn't alone. I was too busy feeling _relaxed_ I didn't realize that another girl was sitting not far away, beside me. This confused me, why wasn't she dancing or having fun or mingling like everyone else was? Perhaps she was ugly? Then I caught a good glance of her, and knew that was wrong. She was beautiful. Not in a show off glamorous super star way like the other girl over there who I assume was Cameron. This girl was beautiful in her own way. She was wearing a white strapless dress that hung all the way down to her feet and spread around it. A clatter of bows hang below her waist. It's like she's a single white rose in a field of dandelions. She could be tattered, bruised, or covered in dirt. Yet she remains graceful and pure. People would notice her, they would even praise her, if it wasn't for the big beautiful pink tulip next to it. It's bright colors and over whelming smell attracting all the attention, and the rose being ignored by all those around them.

Yes, I of them all would tend to go for the tulip or some quite fetching dandelions. But today, I suddenly wanted to get a smell of the rose instead, so I moved closer to the girl, without alarming her, I quietly asked, "Why aren't you dancing?"

The girl was startled. She searched for the source of the voice until her eyes landed on me, then faltered, "Were you talking me?"

I chuckled lightly, "Of course, who else isn't dancing and enjoying themselves?"

When she didn't answer, I decided to try again, "So, your date stood you up?"

She found this rather funny, "No, no. Um, I never did have a date."

Now it's my turn to be amused, "Why not? I can't imagine anyone turning you down."

She stared in to my eyes, as if she was trying to read me, understand what I was saying. As if she has never been given a compliment before.

Then when she seemed to make up her mind, she smiled, "Thanks, um, so where are you from? I've never seen you around."

"Oh, we're from Blackthorne. Not sure if you've heard of it, it's actually just around the corner, private school for boys with an IQ higher than 120." She laughed at that, only if she knew that was far from the truth. But her laugh was refreshing, being in an all guy school, sometimes you forget what it's like having real girls around. And Mrs. Manchester doesn't really help.

"So why aren't you having fun? I would think that there are many girls more than happy to dance, especially with some one like you." She raised her eyebrow, and looked up to meet my gaze. I can't help but reply,

"There are, many girls in fact, and I did dance with a few. But there're all the same, and I was hoping for someone, different." I hinted, wanting to see how far I could let this go on.

"Oh," She thought for a minute, then dulled, "Well, if your looking for a suggestion, why don't you try looking over there," She nodded at where that Cameron girl was, surrounded by boys, "Though it'll probably take a while, the waiting list is quite long." She wasn't happy about this, but she wasn't jealous. More like bored, or just used to it. It's like an ugly birth mark on your face, you wish you could get rid of it, but you can't, so you learn to deal with it.

"Well she seems lovely, but I was actually looking for a _different_ kind of different" Then I extended my hand, "Care to dance?"

She stared at my hand, like she's not sure of what to do with it, then she gently put hers in mine, I pulled her up, we found a place in the gym and started to dance.

We didn't say anything, we just slowly movedto the beat which I recognized as Crazier by Taylor Swift from when Madame Dabney who teaches culture and assimilation decided we had to learn some _"Pop Groove". _And I thought, _yeah, that's what I am, crazy. How awful a person am I to flirt with some girl who I most likely won't ever see again after tonight? _But I didn't stop, I didn't want to.

Halfway through, I decided to push my luck and dipped her, she caught her breath and hanged on to me, when I pulled her back up, her face was red. I couldn't tell if it was from blood rushing to her head or if she was blushing. But I liked it better then that pale emotionless face I saw when I first looked at her. It's cute, this face. I smiled and in the corner of my eye, I saw the same mysterious girl surrounded by others glare at her. Then her lips curled in to a small smile as she excused herself from the people around her and walked our way, but didn't stop when she passed us. Most people would probably just watch her walk by and think it's nothing, I don't think the girl in front of me even noticed, but I did. When she walked by, her hand gently brushed against the girl's white dress, where the bows at. And when she left, she took with her a small clear paper clip, so small its almost impossible to notice even if your standing right next to her, but I did.

At first I wondered why there was a paper clip on her dress, until I realized that where the paperclip was, or rather what it was holding together, now that it's not there anymore, things were beginning to come undone...

Though it wasn't anything _big_, I mean the jacket I had to wear to our "winter formal" came with a timed bomb that won't turn off no matter how many times you try to hack in to it's system. Talk about clothing malfunctions. But I'm pretty sure she didn't want her dress to come off in the middle of a dance in front of the whole school. So without explaining or saying anything, I started pulling her towards the exit as she frantically tried to let go. But years of spy training means I could hang on to a ice cliff for 30 minutes with one hand without falling off, and she's no exception.

* * *

**I'm a horrible person. I lied. I said this chapter was gonna be exciting and it turned out in to crap. I know. So from now on I will stop making promises to you. I wanted to go on, but this chapter is already too long and I want to save the rest for the next chapter so I could bore you more. Anyways reviews does help and if you guys have anything you want to add all you have to do is PM me. You guys r the best :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...when was the last time I updated....? Oh right like 175 million years ago.... I know you're probably mad at me but for some reason I just wasn't really up for writing...I sort of had writer's block for a while and just gave up a bit on writing but now I think I've got it back! And I have to say your reviews were great and I sort of felt bad about not updating but well...i am now...so im gonna stop blabbering...**

**Oh and of course, I don't own the Gallagher Girl series. Because Disney Hyperion and Ally Carter were afraid that I'd prove to them that a 13 year old girl could write better than her!! MUAHAHAHA... okay that's not what happened....:)**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

Okay, I don't care what anyone says, this is the absolutely weirdest night of my life. And believe me when I say that a LOT of weird-not to mention horrible-things have happened in my 16 years of living. Some of them including my mom, who was never really there since the beginning of those years. My dad, who use to be there until he just seemed to vanish in to thin air and the next thing I know, some bald dude was telling me my dad was gone forever, that he was never coming back, and that I had to go live with an aunt I never knew I had and a bunch of cousins which I've maybe once in my life heard of. Then, before I had time to react to any of this, I was dragged-literally-in to a new house I was supposed to call home and surrounded by all these new people I was supposed to call family. I guess it wouldn't so hard if that new "family" didn't treat me like a slave and harassed me constantly. So I guess that my life has never been not "weird", and that I should be used to unexpected things popping out at every turn, just trying to throw you off track. But up till tonight, those things never involved a supposedly beautiful and innocent looking white gown, a to-die-for handsome boy who just happened to pick me to dance with, instead of all those other way more appealing girls, and they especially didn't involve being dragged out of the dance floor and then realizing half way that your "gorgeous" dress was falling apart.

So I guess you could say that I wasn't having the best time of my life. Did I mention I was being dragged out of the gymnasium?

"What the-" I tried to protest. But the boy's grip only got tighter on my wrist, and despite my struggles I couldn't get free.

Then I felt a slight breeze on my thigh and when I looked down, the bow on the front of my dress is undone, the fabric is flowing wildly around me as it slowly unwraps it self, and before I could think about where I was going, I stopped protesting and was instead dragging him and running as fast as I could out the door, The LAST thing I wanted was to stand in front of the whole school in my underwear!

We made it out of the front doors seconds before my whole gown fell. What use to be my dress now lies on the floor, a heap of silky white fabric with no shape or form. And I don't think-Oh gosh I hope not- that amidst the chaos no one noticed me. Which wouldn't be hard because no one ever does, and for the first time, I'm actually glad.

The good news is, that I managed to run out the door before the whole school saw me in my underwear.

The bad news, is that my dress fell down seconds after, and the boy who saved me from humiliation is standing less than 2 meters away. And he can see _everything._

My face feels hot. Extremely hot. And if I'm correct, it should be a shade somewhere between a tomato and Arianna's hot pink iPhone. And neither of those colors look good with purple and white pokadots. Which is exactly what's on my bra and panties. Which he can get a clear view of. RIGHT NOW. Did I mention, that at this very moment, I am standing in front of a very hot boy I have just met, in my UNDERPANTS?

So needless to say, I was embarrassed.

"Excuse me," I said as I quickly gathered up the remaining of my dress and tried to run away as fast as I could, with what's left of my dignity, before I humiliate myself even more, praying that I will never see this boy again. But he had other plans.

"Wait," He said, "I could probably fix that dress, and it's freezing outside." With that, he took out a small paperclip that seemed to be in his jacket, and smiled at me as he pried the dress out of my hands and started re-wrapping it over my now shivering body.

After the dress was in it's original place, he took the paperclip and hooked my bow back up. And like a miracle, my dress was again in dress form, and it still looked beautiful.

"Wow," was all I can say, who was the boy? How much more amazing can he get? "Thanks, a lot," I manage to say.

"No problem, do you want to go back in?" He gestured at the gym.

I thought about the flashing lights, the upbeat music, and the joyous boys and girls having the time of their lives, and then I thought of me. And realized that I didn't fit in with any of it.

"I don't know," I say, "Not really I guess, I'm not really in the party mood. I don't really belong, you know."

I mentally slap myself, how pathetic was that? But he just smiles and say, "Me neither, wanna go grab a coffee?"

He reaches his hand out, and without hesitating, I take it in mine. This night was already getting better.

**Do you guys like it? Please review! It's a small word that makes a BIG difference! I promise to update sooner!**

**3, GGG39**


	5. AN PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

**A/N I am extremely sorry I haven't updated for who knows how long, its just I've been getting sorta stuck on where I want to lead my story. The thing is, I need a code name for Zach. A really good one. I have super sucky ones that I don't wanna use cause Zach is amazing and I don't wanna ruin his rep but I absolutely suck at coming up with code names! I've been sorta playing around with the idea of fire...I don't know why...but I don't like it and I can't come up with anything better so I neeeeed your heelllp!! Until I find a code name I'm satisfied with, I don't think I can continue with this story....SO I NEED YOUR HELP! I mean, I don't think there's anything else in this world that could describe Zach Goode other than Zach Goode but I will try and I hope one of you geniuses out there could help. If your code name is selected, I will be sure to give you an honorable mention and I will use your name in one of my stories! Okay, not the best reward, Oh, and you'll receive a very happy fan fiction writer and many many more new chapters! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Finally! The long awaited chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, but I've been thinking a lot about the code name for Zach. I used a suggestion by bookworm1256 though, however it's only temporary. You guys all had wonderful suggestions, but I've been playing around with the idea of fairy tales, so I decided on something of my own...it might be really stupid, but I think I like it :)**

**~3~**

Cammie's POV

He took me to a small coffee shop across the street, since it was almost 10 at night, it was almost empty. The only people there were a few students studying and two old man chatting in a corner. It was so quiet, it almost seemed like a different world from the dance, but this peace and serenity was my type of world. I guess that was why I was always the odd one out.

After we ordered, we sat down at a table in the back, we didn't talk at first, I blushed when I felt his gaze on me. I dared myself to look in to his eyes, and I was lost. His eyes, a beautiful, shining shade of emerald green, seemed far too intoxicating to be wasted on a pair of plain brown ones like mine. Daddy always said I had pretty eyes, but now I'm not so sure.

Struggling to break the awkward silence, I spoke, "So, What's your name?" I asked.

"What's yours?" He asked back.

"I asked you first,"

"I don't care," He shrugged his shoulders, never leaving his gaze off me.

"Then we'll go nameless." I said, hoping he'd tell me his name.

"Fine, who needs identities? It's not like they ever last anyways," He laughed, I felt like I was being left out of an inside joke.

Thankfully our coffee came right then, after we thanked the waitress, his phone rang.

He smiled at the screen and mouthed to me "Excuse me" before getting up and leaving.

I saw him go in to a corner, he was smiling, feeling curious, I crept closer and hid behind a counter.

~3 3 3 3~

Zach's Pov

I got up and went to a corner so I could talk to Grant. In the corner of my eye I saw her follow me. She hid behind a corner, she was so cute. Of course I knew she was there, but still, the effort was adorable.

I pretended like I didn't know and answered Grant.

"Sup, man?" Of course Grant would say something like that. "Where the hell are you man? Did you like, ditch us all?"

"No Grant," I replied, "I did not ditch you, I just got tired of the party and left for a bit,"

"With a girl?" Of course that was the first thing on his mind.

"Yes, bu-"

"Go Zach!" He cut me off, "Should have known you'd be the first to pick one up, is she hot? Holy crap Zach did I interrupt something? Ha this is rich!"

"No Grant! It's not like that!" I shouted back, "Hell, I don't even know her name!"

"Who needs names anyway?" Grant laughed, "It's not like they ever last anyways."

How ironic.

"Fine Grant, whatever. Just get to the point." I said anxiously. Since _she_ was probably still listening. Though I doubt she could fully hear us, she probably doesn't have spy training.

"Fine Zach, or I guess I should say Iron man, since you didn't tell your girlfriend your name."

I ignored that.

"Ok, so here's the deal." He continued, "that girl, the one we all thought was Cammie? Well that wench of a woman turned out to be some chick named _Arianna_! You have no idea how pissed off we all are. I mean, we basically wasted our whole mission on some attention whore! So now everyone's panicking, going around asking girl's names. Some are even asking guys! Apparently Cameron's a unisex name and Cammie might be gay or something. But I'm pretty sure that Mr. Solomon said that Cammie was a girl right? Well he might be tricking us so who knows? Say Zach did you ever get that girl your with's name? Well you should, cause you'll probably be screaming it soon! I know, I know, I'll stop, but you still love me! Later Ironman, don't be back too late or you'll get in trouble."

"Bye Greek god," I murmured,

"Use a condom!" I snapped the phone quickly after that. Hoping she wouldnt't hear.

I turned around, she was back at the table, sipping her coffee. Probably couldn't hear anything interesting, I guess.

"So", she said when she saw me come back, "Ironman?"

I laughed, but silently cursed, "How'd you hear that?"

"Oh, just caught a glimpse of it before you shut your phone," She smiled at me, "I also heard the condom part."

"That was just my friend being a moron," I tried to laugh it off.

"Thought so," I frowned, what did she mean by that? "But anyways, Ironman?"

"Oh it's just something my friends like to call me by. I'm good at keeping my feelings hidden, it's like i'm wearing an iron armor." I smirked.

"Really?" She sounded surprised, "You didn't come across as the shy type," She said, then quickly added, "Though I could be wrong."

"No, I'm not shy, believe me, but more like-"

"Mysterious?" I was cut off for the second time that day.

"Yeah, something like that." If she only knew.

"Well still I don't think it fits you."

"What would you suggest?" I was actually curious to what she would say, I just hope it's not Darth Vader or something.

"How about Peter Pan?"

I let out a good laugh, she blushed, so I stopped, "Why Peter Pan?"

"Well," She seemed sheepish, "I don't know, didn't he come out of no where and took Wendy away to a magical land and saved her from her miserable life and everything?"

That shocked me. "You think I did that?"

She looked away, "Sorta I guess."

I smiled, "Then you can call me Peter Pan all you want."

She looked up, a sparkle in her eye. Her smile a thousand watts, her hair blown by the gentle breeze from an open window near by, she was beautiful.

I thought about what Grant said, not the condom part, but the name part. I decided that she would probably tell me hers if I told her mine. But it was really so I could check up on her back in Blackthorne, not anything else.

"Hey, I gotta go," I said, "but um, my name's Zach Goode. Call me Zach. It was nice to meet you." I extended my hand.

She looked at me, her smile even brighter, and said "Nice to meet you too Zach," she didn't say anything so I began to walk away,

"Oh," I spun around, "by the way, my name's Cameron Morgan." My heart stopped. "Call me Cammie though

I quickly composed myself, "Nice to meet you Cammie, I really have to go though."

I mentally hit myself in the head, it's just my luck to find the one girl who I prayed I wouldn't find. Oh well, it's not like anyone's gonna know or if I'm going to see her again.

Right?

~333~

Didya like it? Was peter pan totally stupid? Yes it was! But it was cheesy, and I love peter pan. so...REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

Cammie's POV

There was something odd about Zach. I cant figure it out, but I can sense it. I've always been pretty good at sensing other people's feelings. When I was little, daddy would go away on business trips a lot, he wouldn't tell me what they were, but I could tell by his moods when he got back if it was successful or not. I remember one night, the last night I saw him, he had a bright smile on his face when he kissed my forehead, but the look in his eyes almost brought be to tears. I didn't know what was going on, being 8, I didn't think twice before asking if something was wrong. Of course he said no, but I wasn't entirely convinced. He told me he loved me, and I did too, just before he left out the door, he gave me a small neatly wrapped purple velvety box. Curious, I opened it. Inside, was a beautiful heart-shaped silver locket with intricate designs carved on the edges, it had a glittering "C" in the middle. I opened it up to find a picture of me, the day of my 8th birthday, smiling the brightest smile, on one side. The other side was empty, I wanted to ask him why it was, but when I looked up, he was already gone.

My first thought was to put daddy's picture in the other frame, but then something caught my eye, in the corner of the box, neatly folded, was what appeared to be a small piece of paper. It wasn't normal paper though, it was sort of see through, and super thin. It was a short message, neatly printed in his handwriting,

_Cam,_

_Save the other frame for someone special. Someone you love, someone you open your heart to, someone that will keep you safe. Be extra sure, for once you put it in, you can't take it out._

_Forever love,_

_Daddy_

I wanted to treasure the note forever, but before I knew it, it melted in to a unrecognizable puddle in my hand, I had thought that it was magic, but now I wonder what it actually was.

Daddy never came back, somehow, I knew. When the bald guy knocked on my door a week later, I knew something had happened to Daddy, My nanny, Natalie, told me to go to my room, but all I could do was stare at the man and whisper again and again "Daddy, It's daddy, something happened to daddy."

From then on, my life spiraled downward. And I had never taken off the locket ever since, though I often hid it behind my shirt. For one, I want it closer to my heart, ain some way, I felt him closer when I had it on. And if I ever dared to take it off, it would mean that I had lost the last bit of my dad I had. I never took off my picture either, even though it was long overdue, it was part of my sweet childhood memory.

The note was long gone, but I never forgot what it said. I was only 8, but I knew what he meant. He meant a boy, not just any boy, the "boyfriend" kind of boy. Back then, it seemed funny, foolish even, that I would ever "like" a boy like that. Back then, boys meant hair-pulling and cooties, but now, now that I'm 16, that empty frame haunted me everyday. Questions swirled in my mind, what if I never find the special boy? Would I have failed him? And even worse, what if I put someone's picture in the frame and he wasn't it? What if I make a terrible mistake? What would happen then? Would I be forced to live the rest of my life with a picture of someone around my neck whom I don't really care about? Or whom doesn't care about me? Perhaps that's why I've never seriously dated anyone my whole life, not just because of Aunt Agatha and my cousins, but also because I'm scared. I'm scared of opening my heart to someone and then having it be the wrong guy, I don't want to make a mistake, I would never love, not until I find him. The one. The special one. Not until I'm sure. Only then would the frame be taken, only then would my heart be taken.

3 3 3

So I guess I should get back to Zach, though there wasn't much to go off on. I pretty much figured it out really, he was bored so he went to chat up with the closest girl he could find. Then he realized that I was totally boring and decided to ditch me, but then he noticed my dress coming undone and because he didn't want someone to see him with me, especially if I was half naked, so he dragged me outside. Then after he fixed my dress, he felt sorry for me so he took me out for coffee, then, deciding that it was good enough, he left in a hurry. Jeez, ain't he special.

When I got home, it was nearly 2, and of course, everyone else already went to sleep. I quietly tip-toed up the stairs, glad that I didn't make a sound. That's something else I'm good at, staying in the shadows, keeping quiet, not making sounds. I slowly turned the doorknob to my room, and breathed a sign of relief-

"There you are."

I nearly screamed and died right there. Arianna stood in front of my bed, still in the blue gown, hands on her hips, face glowing. She was beautiful, and frightening.

"Where have you been?" Her voice wasn't loud, it was quiet, firm, hard, and made my skin crawl. "You know the dance ended 3 hours ago, plus you ran away like within the first 30 minutes with some guy so desperate he was willing to get down with anyone- even you. Obviously he was delirious. Probably stoned or drunk."

"Don't talk about him like that." I didn't know where I got the voice from, but suddenly I was mad. "He's not like that, it wasn't like that. And you know so perfectly well, since you're the one who caused it."

"Me?" She had a innocent mocking face, but I knew the truth, "I have no idea what you were talking about. All these years, I told mom it was a mistake, but she took you anyway. I, we all, try so hard to take care of you and raise you in to a decent human being, providing you with food and shelter, giving you advice, helping you, what do you give back? Huh? That's right, your worthless bitch attitude! God, once mom hears about this, I'm telling you, you'll be so screwed you'd wish you were left dead on the streets!" Then she stormed out of the room.

She never heard me mutter, "I wish it everyday."

333

Zach's POV

God I am so going to fail cov-ops.

What happened to all my years of training? It seems like I'm only getting less stealthy each day.

Confused? Well it started when I left the cafe last night, when I just found out that I indeed sorta asked out Cameron Morgan. The only girl I WASN'T supposed to ask out. Well technically I was, that's sort of the whole point of the assignment. But I had my own moral reasons;

When I stepped out in to the night, all I could think about at first was the fact that I the girl was Cammie, then I realized that the dance was over. Well, not over, over, all the high school students were still in it, but over as in my classmates, the Blackthornes were no longer there. My biggest guess was that no one found Cammie-cause she wasn't in the gym, and all quit. They were probably all sad and depressed, after all, we're Blackthorne boys, spies in training, we don't fail. We never fail.

But when I walked through the front door, things were anything but sad and depressed. One of the seniors came and pat me on the back, the other gave me a high five while others congratulated me. Professor Buckingham gave me a proud smile and Madam Dabney stared at me with glowing eyes. It was weird. Of course, it was already weird.

"Who's the man?" I turned around to see Grant running towards me, with Jonas in tow. "Leave it to the Zachster, complete the mission AND get a girl, all in one night. You make me so proud."

"Yeah Zach, that was pretty great, how did you figure it out?" Jonas was less hyper.

I was beyond confused. And that's one of the worst feelings a spy could have. Right behind love, and trust.

The only person that wasn't happy and excited seemed to be . He was paying attention to me alright, more like scrutinizing me. I wasn't used to this new version of him, and I'm not sure if I liked it.

His eyes were hard and cold, and he seems to be deep in thought, planning out the perfect way to invade a country. He immediately broke in to a smile when he saw me looking, but I didn't buy his sudden joy.

", a word please, my office." I was reluctant, but I went in anyway.

"So, Zach takes the gold once again. Surprise, surprise." Ms. Manchester spoke. I didn't realize she was here, we don't see her much. She was a mysterious woman.

"Thanks ma'am, but really, it was just luck." Bad luck, but I didn't dare say.

"Oh, I'm sure part of it was your excellent skills," Mr. Steve was back to his perky self.

"Anyways, all chitchat aside," I wouldn't really have counted that as 'chitchat', but I listened to Ms. Manchester anyway.

"Okay Zach, so now you have found the target, what would be your next step?"

My next step originally was to sign, frown, and say "I can't believe I didn't find her! I tried so hard." But now, I obviously need a new plan.

"Well ma'am, I thought that now I've met her, we could further our relationship, you know, befriend her."

"Good, fall in love with her." I couldn't believe my ears, fall in love? Isn't that sorta my choice?

"Fa-fa-fall in love?" I rarely stuttered, another bad quality of spies.

"Yes, you'll fall in love with her. Ask her out, get to know her, hug and kiss, make some love, and voila."

_Voila? _She said the whole thing as if it's just the weather, she was talking about my body, my mind, me! I thought it was a mission to bring her to Blackthorne, she's making it sound like I'm supposed to, what, spend the rest of my life with her?

She must have noticed my shocked expression, for she quickly spoke,

"Not actually. You know that right? God Zach, you're a spy! You just have to act like it, I'm not asking for you to spend the rest of your life with her, damn it, it won't even be you!"

"Won't be me..."

"Well of course not, you didn't tell her your real name, it's just a cover. Everything's just a mask Zach. All fake, when the time comes, get what you need from her and bring her here, that's all you have to do, easy as pie."

I didn't tell her that I've already failed the first part. What am I supposed to do now? Cammie already sees me as Zach Goode.

"Of course not, I won't fail you. I promise. You can count on me."

I was about to leave, I needed to figure it out, would I do it? Should I? Well, it's my school after all, they won't do anything bad, would they? Of course not, I told myself, this school taught me everything I know from the beginning. How could I ever think of them like that?

"Oh and Zach?" I turned to face Mr. Steve.

"Yes?"

"You know what's the most dangerous thing of all to spies?"

"Emotions sir. Emotions, feelings, and trust."

"Good. So you won't let any of those happen to you. Get it from others, pretend to give, but never truly feel. I'm warning you Zach, don't think any of it as real life, it's only a mission, and she's only a target. A subject. Nothing to look closely on. You hear me?"

"I do. I promise, I will be strictly professional."

"Good. You can go, I expect a weekly report. I trust you Zach."

I heard the words, but somehow, I didn't believe it.

3 3 3

How is it? Review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Holy schnitzels when was the last time I updated? Oh right, eons ago! Usually this is where authors apologize over and over about leaving their readers hanging, but I'm just gonna continue on with the story. Because I know that thickening plot lines is a much better apology then "sorry". Also, I know that it always takes a while to remember what happened in the previous chapters, especially if the author don't update frequently. So from now on I will provide brief recaps of the previous chapter.**

_Last Chapter: We learned a bit more about Cammie's past and her father. Before his last mission, he gave her a heart locket with her picture and an empty frame meant for "the special one". We also saw Arianna being a big bitch (no surprise there) to Cammie, leaving her sad and depressed. Cammie of course, doesn't know about Zach's ulterior motives and thinks of him just as another playboy who shouldn't be bothered with. If only she knew..._

_Zach on the other hand, is heading in to trouble too. Some how, everyone at school found out about his "successful" mission against his will, and now it's his job to bring Cammie to Blackthorne. A task with terrifying consequences he'd rather not think about. But he has no choice, and it doesn't really matter anyway. All he has to do is gain her trust, befriend her, and...fall in love? Can Zach pretend to fall in love with Cammie without...falling in love?_

* * *

Third Person's POV

"I got in! I got in!" It was 6:25 in the morning, early, even for them.

"Geez, Liz, what the hell?" A beautiful girl with rumpled hair mumbled in a British accent.

"Guys, wake up! I hacked in to Blackthorne!" Liz whispered loudly, as to not wake up their neighbors.

"I gotta say Liz, I'm impressed." Another girl, even more gorgeous-and surprisingly with perfect super model hair even after a night's sleep- bolted from her bed and ran to the computer screen.

"What does it say about the Summerhill thing?" Asked the girl with the British accent.

"I don't know Bex, according to the data, Blackthorne seems to be...a school!" Liz was frustrated, could all this work be just a dead end? But wasn't that the new Steelwall 5000 she just hacked through? What kind of school has that level of security? Something wasn't right...

"Liz, this has to be something big. I know what I heard, she said Summerhill, I'm sure of it. It's top secret. Blackthorne can't be just a normal school. It can't be."

"Unless..." You can almost see the gears turning in Liz's head.

"Unless what Liz?" The super model-like girl was anxious to find out too.

"Unless it's a school like ours."

Their mouth all dropped at the exact same time.

"No. Way."

**

* * *

**

Cammie's POV

I woke up this morning with a sense of dread. After all, last night's events were less then pleasant, what with the humiliation and the terror. But my biggest fear still lies in my conversation with Arianna last night. What did she tell Aunt Agatha? How much trouble am I in?

As I got up to make breakfast, my phone rang. The caller-ID said Colette. But that's odd, why would she call so early in the morning?

"Oh my gosh you would not believe what I just found out."

My stomach did a double flip. Did she know about what happened last night at the dance? Did anyone else know?

"What did you find out Col?" My voice was calm even though I was a mess.

"NEW STUDENTS! TODAY!" She literally screamed in to the speaker.

"Shh! Col! You know that we have to be quiet in the morning!"

"Oh! I'm sorry. But anyways, you know how my aunt works for the school board? Well she was here last night, and she said something about 7 new students at our school today."

"That's an awful large amount, are they all from the same school?"

"See, that's what I thought. So I did some snooping around. And I actually found the file on my mom's desk! Can you believe it? I'm such a spy!"

Colette has a pretty big obsession with spies. She thinks they're the coolest people in the world. Plus, spy boys are the hottest. Well, at least that's what she assumes from all those James Bond movies.

"So the new students. There's going to be four boys and three girls. I didn't catch their names though. Isn't it exciting?"

"I guess, are they all from the same school?" Something about this still sounds fishy.

"That's the problem! They're not! The girls are from this school in Virginia called the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women. I don't know about you, but it might as well be called the Gallagher Academy for snobby bitches. I mean, how exceptional can they be right? It totally does not make sense. And it's a private school too. Why would a bunch of girls from some super expensive private school decide to come to Roseville High? I supposed they probably got kicked out or something, but-"

"Colette! We talked about these ramblings."

"Oh I'm sorry. Where was I? Oh right, so the boys. They're actually our neighbors. They're from Blackthorne."

My heart stopped. Everything she said afterwards became mumbo jumbo. Boys from Blackthorne are coming. Boys like Zach. Is Zach coming? Oh my god. What if he is? This is so embarresing. I mean, I would love to see him again.

The clock read 6:32.

"Oh my gosh Colette I have to go!" I didn't even have time to put my cellphone back on table before running out the door like a mad man. I am so screwed.

**

* * *

**

Zach's POV

Just when I thought I haven't screwed up enough. This happened.

I received the letter this morning, along with a backpack and a packet of papers and forms to fill out. And it's only when I found a t-shirt with the school mascot in my bag did I come to accept the truth.

I'm going to Roseville High.

Thankfully, Grant, Jonas and my other roomate Jared are coming with me too. I guess it will make it a bit more barable. But still, high school? Public High School? I'm wishing more and more that I didn't find that Cameron girl.

Something else is bugging me. Jonas hacked in to the school website last night, well, it was hardly hacking. The school barely had any security systems. But according to the school, there'll be 7 new students today. I might not be the smartest in my all-genius class, but that leaves three left. It's a pretty big coincidence that there'll be another school transferring students in the middle of the school year, and as we all know, there are no coincidences.

According to the transcripts, the other students are three girls from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women in Virginia. Their names are Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry. It didn't take long for me to recognize their names. The Baxters are well-known agents of the M1-6, Elizabeth Sutton holds the highest mark in 12 of the national academia tests, and Macey McHenry...well, EVERYONE knows Macey McHenry.

The daughter of MI-6 special agents, a genius among geniuses, and the most popular girl in America? It didn't take long for us to come across to a couple conclusions.

They're spies. Or Spies-in-training. Like us.

They came from a spy school. A spy school like ours.

They are going to Roseville High for the same reason we are.

I finished packing and got on the bus that will take me to the school. Yay, now we've got competition.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so a totally BORING chapter I know. And not much of an apology. But Gallagher girls plus Blackthorne Boys plus Civilians plus Zach and Cammie all in one school? You know you wanna read the next chapter already...


	9. Chapter 8

**So I'm hoping you all enjoyed the last chapter? Thanks to everyone for reviewing, It's really nice to know that I have the power to entertain haha :) Also, I would like it if you guys leave out your suggestions and ideas for the story in your reviews. I would happily read them if you private message them to me, but for originality reasons, I would appreciate it if you don't post them in the public reviewing section. But with that said, you guys honestly make my day, this is for all of ya! **

_Last Chapter: Finally the Gallagher Girls make an appearance! We learn that Bex, Liz, and Macey are not blind to Blackthorne and have some knowledge about their plans. After Liz successfully hacked Blackthorne's security, the gang is planning to come to Roseville High. But for what?_

_Cammie, still anxious about the events the night before, gets the shock of her life when she finds out from Colette that there will be 7 new students at her school. 4 boys from Blackthorne and 3 girls from Gallagher. She doesn't know if Zach will be there, or if he even remembers her at all...well, we'll see._

_Zach's still peeved about being caught. And now him, along with Grant, Jonas, and his other roommate Jared, are all going to Roseville High! Yay? Not according to Zach. He also knows about the Gallagher Girls, and is curious about their plans. After all, It's not everyday that Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys can be undercover together at a typical high school._

**Macey's POV**

After spending almost the entire day trying to convince Headmistress Buckingham to let us go to Roseville High, it felt good to finally get back some of my beauty sleep. Unfortunately, the school has bugs on all our computers so our early morning hacking yesterday didn't go unnoticed. When I saw Mr. Solomon standing in front of the dining hall, arms crossed with a serious look on his face, I knew that we were absolutely busted.

Headmistress Buckingham had wanted to suspend us (which since it's a boarding school, means no classes for a week. Instead we're going to be cleaning stables and working kitchen duty) In my defense though, we were just testing out what they teach us, so I think it should be considered as more like extra-credit. But I've learned to never argue with Buckingham, so we just sat there awaiting our spending doom, I swear Liz was about to vomit, when Mr. Solomon spoke up.

"Perhaps," He said, "There's an alternative to this."

"Oh?" Buckingham squinted her eyes as she spoke, "What might that be?"

"Well, since the girls already know about Blackthorne, we might as well put that to use. I'm thinking... CovOps mission? Undercover? It could be for extra-credit, and they will have to make up the work they've lost while in Roseville."

Just when I thought Mr. Solomon couldn't be even more amazing, he comes in and saves our asses. I was ready to jump up and accept the offer with Buckingham's glare stopped me.

"I would allow no such thing! Three in-experienced sophomores missing class to hide out at some high school trying to accomplish a task that we know almost nothing about? That's, that's notorious!"

So that's when me, Liz, and Bex started rattling off reasons why we should be allowed to go to Roseville. Liz didn't look too upset about it, in fact, she looked just like she was giving one of her 10 page reports on deadly Indian foods in COW. Soon, me and Bex just shut up and let her talk, it's not like we could get a word in anyways.

"...and that is why, Professor Buckingham, we think that going undercover at Roseville would be a good idea." She took a deep, needed breath and gave one of her award winning smiles that always won the teachers hearts.

Buckingham thought for a moment, sighed, and spoke. "I will permit you to go. But, you must complete all your missed homework and training, and I will expect a weekly report. If at anytime I feel like your time at Roseville is not being used productively and effectively, you will be pulled from the mission."

We could barely contain ourselves! We're sophomores! Going on a clandestine mission in another town! Considering we're pretty much never allowed off campus during school, ya, we're pretty excited.

Our plane was leaving in an hour and Mr. Solomon was personally accompanying us to the airport. After that we were on our own. The school has set up a 4 bedroom flat near the school for us to stay in. It was equipped with all the latest spy technology and security, as to make sure we're safe. But I was pretty sure that the plasma screen TV and the brand new mac books were not just for spy work, all I can say was...this is going to be very fun.

**Cammie's POV**

I walked in to the school holding my breath. I told myself that I didn't care about the new students, didn't care whether Zach was coming or not, didn't even care if the three new girls turned out to be aliens. I held my head high as I walked down the hallway, as if I could make myself more confident that way. I got to my locker without seeing anything unusual around me. No strange whispers, no excited shrieks, -well, besides Arianna's loyal followers admiring her new high heels that is- and everything seemed pretty much normal.

That is, until they came.

As far as dramatic entrances, I would say the Blackthorne boys scored a 7 out of 10 when they walked through the front doors of Roseville High. They waited for the perfect time, just before the bell was going to ring, they pushed open the double doors and strode down the hallways like they owned them. There were four of them in total, the one on the very left was skinny and sorta had a slouch. He wore glasses, had tousled brown hair, but was still cute. The one on the very right was the only blonde in the group, he had blue eyes, a dazzeling smile, and looked like Barbie's Ken. The boy next to him...whoa. If I didn't know him I would have totally mistaked him for Leonardo Dicaprio, or maybe Brad Pitt, or perhaps even Adonis! He was just about the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. With hazel eyes, dark hair, and a set of muscles Michael Phelps would envy for, it's no wonder all the girls, and maybe even half the guys, were drooling. But I wasn't drooling, wasn't staring, in fact, all thoughts of that boy vanished from my mind when I saw the boy next to him. The boy I knew from one unfortunate night at the winter dance. The boy that was staring at...me.

"Zach." I whispered. And he winked at me, as if he heard me.

After the shock wore off, most of the students went off to class. The majority of girls, though, started circling around the boys. Most of them went straight to the Adonis-like boy, who was clearly enjoying the attention. Others went to the blond boy, who looked like your typical playboy as he joked and flirted with all the girls. Some of them even went to the boy with the glasses, and he was the only one looking slightly uncomfortable and awkward. But Zach wasn't even bothering with the girls that clamoured at his attention, he did bend down and whisper something in to their ears though, and they scurried off, giggling. I stared at the crowd of girls that ran away, amazed and curious as to just what Zach said. My curiousity soon took a completely direction as Zach walked towards me and leaned against my locker.

"So," He said, "We meet again."

His dark eyes stared in to mine, and I found myself unable to speak. He must have sensed this, because he laughed softly and spoke again.

"Come on Cammie, we can catch up on our way to class."

I wanted to point out that "catching up" is something that happens between friends. And Zach wasn't really my friend, just the guy that I've been thinking about non-stop. But again, I couldn't speak.

We had biology first period, and when we got there there was only two seats left. Zach sat down in the one on the left, and I was about to sit in the other one when a girl got there before me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said, looking up and meeting my eyes, "Were you going to sit here?"

I have never seen her before, because if I had I surely would have remembered her. She had long, dark hair and beautiful caramel coloured eyes. She talked in a British accent and reminded me of an Egyptian Goddess. For a second I wondered if she was related to the queen.

"Um..so is this your spot?" I realized that I was staring again, and not talking. Man, I gotta stop doing that.

"Oh, no. You can sit there if you want, I'll just ask Ms. Monroe to bring in another chair. That's all." I smiled.

"Oh thanks. I'm new here, my name's Bex." She said, and beside me, I felt Zach stiffen.


	10. Chapter 9

**Zach's POV**

_Whack. _The sound of my pencil following to the floor would have been barely a whisper, but at that moment it sounded like thunder. My eyes opened wide as I stared at the girl that sat in the seat beside me.

_Bex._

As in Rebecca Baxter. As in one of the four mysterious girls that somehow ended up at Roseville High on the same day as me and my friends. As in the girls who are most possibly spies-in-training. Like us.

I ignored the pencil and took a long look at Bex. She must have realized something was wrong too, because her eyes narrowed for a second as she scrutinized me, reminding me of an eagle and her prey. I quickly regained my composure and looked away. Cammie left, probably to get a chair, and I took the time to study Bex again.

She was beautiful. No doubt about that. I quickly ran through a bunch of things that I knew about her.

Her parents are Abraham and Grace Baxter, both are alive and working for the MI-6.

She was born in London, England and has a heavy British accent.

She's friends with Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry.

She's most likely from a spy school too.

"So," I decided to get to know her first, before making judgements. " My name's Zach Goode, I'm new too." I smiled my infamous smile and it finally got her full attention.

"Oh, that's such a coincidence. What school are you from?" She leaned closer and started twirling her hair. I mentally snorted. Girls, even the spy ones are predictable.

"Oh, just a private school nearby. Our principle felt like we should have the co-ed experience for a little bit, since it's an all boys school."

"Really? Ours too! That's why me and my friends are here! I go to an all girls school." She giggled and flipped her hair. I had to stop myself from choking on laughter.

"Another coincidence, what are the odds?" I said, in the manner of someone who totally did not believe that it was a coincidence. "So what school are you from?"

"Oh, um just a small private school in Virginia. It's actually in Roseville too, believe it or not."

I made a mental note to search up all girl private schools in Roseville, Virginia. It shouldn't be too hard, it was a small town.

It seems like her spy senses finally clicked in. Because her eyes opened wide and she blushed in the manner of someone who has spilled too much. I wouldn't blame her though, it's very hard to resist my god-like good looks.

I barely heard her mumble a swear word in Italian. Obviously she wouldn't expect me to know it, but I did. And I accidentally let out a stifled laughter, one that she picked up immediately. I could see her put two and two together as she realized that I understood what she said. Crap, she might just be on to me now. Well, either that, or she thinks that I'm Italian. And I know for a fact that girls think Italian guys are very hot.

**Cammie's POV**

I walked back in to the classroom just in time to see Zach and Bex flirting. For some odd reason, my heart sank at that. But I should have known better then to think that Zach liked me at all, and even if he did, why would he settle for me when he could have someone like Bex?

I carried my chair to the edge of the long table at the back, and sat down just as Ms. Monroe was beginning her lecture. I caught Zach looking back at me and smiling, I smiled back. In the corner of my eye I saw Bex eyeing me, but she quickly looked away. Did she see me as competition? Because if she did I was honoured. Really, it's flattering to think that someone like me would stand a chance beside someone like her.

The rest of the class was a blur, I tried hard to focus on but my mind kept on drifting to Zach instead. It didn't help that his muscular body was directly in my line of view to the board, or that he would look back every once in a while and make butterflies erupt from my stomach. Between staring at me and looking out the window, It hardly seemed like he was focusing on the school work. Which was probably why every eye in the entire class gaped at him when he neatly recited every part of an animal cell to Ms. Monroe without skipping a beat. Even the parts that we haven't covered yet.

"And Cammie, can you please tell me the parts of a plant cell?"

"Oh," Crap, I forgot to study last night. "Um, membrane, nucleus, cytoplasm, and um..." I was freaking out, when behind I saw Zach mouth something.

"Choloroplast! It's choloroplast!" I shouted, praying that Zach was right.

"Very good, Cameron, perhaps next time you'll be able to answer the question _without _Mr. Goode's help." She eyed me, and I blushed.

I was on my way to lunch when Zach ran up to me with a cocky grin on his face.

"So, Cammie, aren't you going to thank me for saving your ass in biology?" He teased.

"Thank you," I said back, rolling my eyes. "Maybe next time you could be a little less obvious."

"Cameron Morgan, I never took you as the kind of girl who gave sassy back talks." He joked.

"Well, I never took you as the kind of guy who couldn't handle them." I've never joked around like that with anyone ever since my dad left, so to tell the truth, that "sassy backtalk" surprised me just about as much as it surprised Zach. But it's as if I couldn't help it, something about that boy just made me feel different, safe, like I could be whatever I wanted to be and he wouldn't judge me at all.

We continued to joke around as we made our way to the lunch hall, I'm pretty everyone was staring at me. I know what they're thinking, Cameron Morgan? Happy and laughing? Since when?

I honestly don't know.

At our usual table, I saw Colette gaping at me while obviously trying to get me to tell her what's going on. I winked at her and mouthed _later, _which of course, made her more curious. At the back of the lunch line, Trevor-as discreetly as possible-gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back and giggled.

For once in my life, I felt important and worth paying attention. And honestly, I don't think I have been this happy and carefree in so long. Then I looked up and saw Zach smiling at me and realized that it wasn't me they noticed, it was him. People didn't stare at _me _because I was happy and laughing; they stared at him, wondering why in the world someone like him would be hanging out with _me. _

After all, I was a freak. A loser. An orphan that might as well be a servant in her so-called home. And I will probably never amount to anything, never become anything special.

I'm not anything special.

Suddenly I felt claustrophobic. The stares and giggles around me was overwhelming and I felt like I couldn't breathe. The smile on my face was gone in an instant and I knew that I had to get out of there. Fast.

I tore myself away from Zach and dove for the door, I almost made it out when it swung open and in walked Ariana and her posse. Her eyes narrowed as she saw me then she saw Zach and the crowd of students waiting for a show and understood what happened immediately. She smiled the evil smile I've seen far too many times and said in a sickly sweet smile, "Well, Cammie, who's this nice-looking fella you've got with you?"

"Please, Ariana, don't. Not now." I pleaded quietly. Hoping for once she'd let it go.

But of course this just made her more eager to humiliate me. She walked up to Zach flaunted her hair in a way that would make most guys drool, but Zach looked like he couldn't be less amused.

"Hi," She purred, "My name's Ariana, and you're one of the new students right? That's probably why you were stuck with the likes of _her. _But don't worry, from now on, you can hang out with us." She pressed herself disgustingly close to him, "Or specifically, with _me. _Cause you know, I've been _awfully _lonely lately." Her voice was soft and seductive as she whispered in his ear, and I swore I heard someone in the room sigh. She continued to whisper to him while trailing a finger up and down his back, and that's when I knew that he was a goner. Another boy, caught in her trap. And I knew that he's going to be in our house tonight alright, next door on Ariana's bed, doing things that I wish I'll never have to find out.

I took that as my cue to leave and walked away, I was halfway out the door when Zach spoke for the first time since Ariana started talking to him. I turned around hesitantly at his voice, to see their lips inches apart as he said,

"Thanks for the offer,"

Then suddenly turn away.

"But I'm not interested. At all. I'm sure there's plenty of other guys for you though, like that one." And with that everyone followed his eyes and landed on Jimmy Abrams. His mouth fell open and out fell a piece of sandwich that he just took a bite out of, mustard dripped down his shirt as he stood up and yelled "I'm single! You can have me Ariana!"

Laughs erupted everywhere and Ariana's face turned bright red. "You bastard! You jerk! You don't want me? Well you'll _NEVER _have me. NEVER. You hear, Zach Goode? Never!" She screamed to Zach's back as he walked away with a grin on his face.

"You can count on it." Was the last thing he said.


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews! Honestly, I can't believe so many people love this story! I feel so honored, you're all amazing and the reason that I get my lazy ass back on the computer to write every time. THANK YOU! Wait, I said that already, didn't I? Oh well, on with the story!

A/N: Someone pointed out that I kept on spelling Ariana's name differently. Oops! I haven't even noticed! Thanks for pointing that out! Her name is Ariana and will be spelled that way from now on. Sorry if I confused anyone.

Zach's POV

I left the school in search of Cammie after I supposedly "ridiculed" that girl in front of the school. While I have to admit, it was kinda funny seeing Ariana blow up like that with her face all red, but as I walked away I didn't feel proud. Not even a little bit. Instead I felt sad, sorrow. Because what I did, what I did in the cafeteria, it didn't come from me. Everything I said and did was only a part of my cover. I don't belong in their world, I'm not Zach Goode, the hot, cool, mysterious boy that showed up out of no where and dissed the most popular girl in school on the first day. I'm Zach Goode, the spy-in-training that can execute more than a thousand deadly military maneuvers but has never truly felt any emotions . A boy that can break in to any civilian house in the world but doesn't have a real home. But most of all, I can have a thousand aliases and covers but deep down, I have not a single sense of who I really am.

Perhaps I'm nobody.

The thought hit me as I was walking across one of the busiest streets in Roseville, I knew I had to keep moving to avoid getting hit by a speeding car but I couldn't. Instead I slowly opened my mouth and whispered the words that I was afraid of admitting for so long.

"I'm _nobody._"

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt something tickle the back of my neck, I looked up suddenly and in the corner of my eye, saw a black SUV driving at a speed that was definitely not legal towards me. I prepared to jump out of the way when I realized that it wasn't heading towards me. In fact, by the angle and velocity that it was traveling, it would hit a spot 3.5 meters to the right of me in an 70 degree angle in exactly 3.2 seconds.

Which is exactly the place that Cammie Morgan would be standing at in exactly the same time.

My mind was a mile a minute, I ran towards Cammie and pushed her out of the way less than a second before the SUV sped past less than a meter away from us.

"Get off me! Get off-"

"Cammie!" I backed up so that my arms were holding her shoulders and keeping her steady yet at the same time stopping her from trying to attack me. She looked up and I saw that her face was streaked with tears. Her chocolate-brown eyes were red and puffy from crying but I couldn't help but stop and stare.

And realize just how utterly beautiful she was.

"Zach? Zach, what just happened? Why did you push me off the road?" Had she not seen the car? Of course not, I mentally slapped myself, she's just a civilian. Once again I realized just how different I was from her.

"No big deal, just some guy probably wasted that was speeding. I saw you standing from across the street and figured that you weren't paying enough attention to be careful. Sorry if I scared you." Then I flashed her a subtle but extremely charming smile that we learned during our "seduction" lesson from Madame Dabney one time. And she relaxed instantly.

"Well, thank you. That was very chivalrous of you and I appreciate it. And if I do recall, that was the _second _time that you saved me from what would have been a horrible disaster. I own you Zach, but now I have to go."

Her tone was light and she sounded like herself, but the whole time she was trying to avoid my eyes and she was fidgeting a lot, which proved to me that she was still nervous and uneasy about being around me.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"What? I'm fine. You just possibly saved my life from a drunk driver, how could I be not fine right?" She laughed a joyless laugh, but something tells me that she's not only nervous about the driver.

Wait a second, she's using the Algory technique from _Methods of Counter Manipulation and Developing Assets_! The trick of letting someone think that you are being uneasy or nervous about something to divert their attention from what you're actually uneasy about. This method is generally used as a back-up in case you let your cover slip. The book was one of our must reads in grade 8, but she couldn't possibly have known about that book! It was strictly classified and was only released in to confidential collections by the CIA and MI6! Unless, unless she didn't read it from somewhere. And at that moment I remembered that not all methods and techniques spies use requires skilled training and high-tech. Some also come as common-sense. Something Cammie seems to have a lot of.

"Cammie, you know that you can tell me anything right? I mean, I guess we haven't known each other for long, but I really like you. And I would love to get to know you better, and I can't do that if you keep on shutting me out. So I need you to trust me, whatever problem you have in your life, I can be here for you. If you just let me. So please," I almost sounded desperate now, "just give me a chance."

The terrifying thing wasn't that I saw fear in her eyes, it wasn't even that that very moment could determine whether I've succeeded or failed my mission. No, the scariest thing of all about that moment, was that I realized I actually meant what I said to her.

_Whoa._

Cammie's POV

Somewhere in the back of my mind, my conscience was telling me to talk. To do something! To say "Zach I like you too!" and for the first time in my life let myself be happy. Because I wanted to do all the things he said and more, I wanted to trust him, to confide in him, to let him get to know me and break down walls that I've spent years building up. I wanted to tell him about my aunt, my cousins, my life, and have him understand everything and still like me just as much. But most of all, I wanted to kiss him.

I really, really wanted to kiss him.

I wanted my first kiss to be with him.

But I was scared.

_Of what? _I asked myself? Why are you so afraid of him?

Maybe I'm not only afraid of him, but more the idea of him. Truth be told, I never expected that _anyone _ in this world would fall for me, much less a guy like Zach, who can have any girl he wanted with a snap of his fingers. So why would he come after me?

And even if we did start going out? How long would it be before he realizes that I'm not the kind of girl of him? Before he sees that I'm not cool, or funny, or anywhere near his standards? How soon would he dump me?

How long would it be till I get a broken heart?

"Zach, I'm sorry." Was the only thing I could say before tears fell down my cheeks as I turned and ran.

Bex's POV

"Girls, we have some researching to do." Liz perked up instantly as I said those words.

"Research? What kind? Is there hacking involved?" Her eyes were shining with excitement in the way that Macey would when facing brand new Prada purses.

"You bet there is, Lizzie." And she squealed. Yes, squealed.

"Ugh, this is so not my thing. Just let Liz do the job Bex, hacking is for nerds remember?" Macey rolled her eyes while buffering her perfectly french manicured nails, but looked up to add, "No offense Liz, you know I love you sweetie." She said with a sweet smile.

"Actually Mace, this job might be more in your area than Liz's." I was met with two confused looks.

"You see," I continued, "We're not only doing research. We're doing research on _boys._" Being the drama queen I most definitely am, I had to add suspense to my story.

"But that's not all there is, girls. Because I don't think that these are simply ordinary boys."

I could almost see the gears churning in their heads as they finally figured out what I was talking about. After a minute of silence with Macey and Liz's eyes bugged out and mouth wide open while I smiled a knowing smile, Macey finally uttered the word we were all thinking.

"Blackthorne?" For a girl capable of getting the attention of the entire White House assembly room without a microphone, her voice was barely a whisper.

"Blackthorne." I confirmed.

"So how did you know that these boys were from Blackthorne?" Macey asked a little while later, while Liz tried desperately to find any information on the boys in the CIA database. She first tried to find the info on Blackthorne's, but the student directory is locked behind ANOTHER level of hardcore security that even Liz couldn't break through in such short notice. (But she did guarantee results in less than a week.)

"Well, do you know that _really _hot guy Zach Goode? Well, he's not as hot as that Grant boy in my opinion, but still, have you seen those abs? The moment I saw that _obvious _eight-pack under his shirt, I knew that he couldn't be normal. I mean, that body is seriously Solomon worthy. Yes, I am talking about Joe Solomon. In fact, I have a theory that Zach would be even hotter than Solomon when he grows up. By the way, have you seen his eyes? They're almost _black. _But not quite yet, which just gives you the biggest chills every time you see them and they are _so _mesmerizing. But not as mesmerizing as his arms, oh my god-"

"BEX!" I was interrupted by a screaming Liz and Macey, who obvious wanted me to shut up. Oops, must have rambled again. But It's not like I get to see hot boys on a daily basis like Macey does.

"Oh, anyways, getting back to the story. So I was talking to him in biology, which he sits right next to me in-which is how I got to notice his eyes and his muscles by the way, oh which like I said are totally not normal- like Solomon not normal- did I say that already?"

"Bex, I swear if you don't shut up about Zach's abs, I will crush your eyeballs with my tweezers." That shut me up real quick, even though I hardly believe that she could beat me in a fight.

"Right, so he sits next to me in Biology, and we were talking, and he said that he came from a school not far from here, an all-boys private school to be exact, and that he and his three buddies are in Roseville High to have the "co-ed experience." Sounds familiar?"

Of course it does, it was almost exactly like our cover.

"But that's not all. And this is when you have to promise to not get mad at me. Because I sort of, kind of, told him that we went to a private school in Roseville, Virginia. But, I noticed my mistake right after I said it, which caused me to accidentally swear in Italian _really really _softly under my breath. But here's the interesting thing. Somehow, not only did he hear me utter the word, it's as if he_ understood _it too. What kind of normal teenage boy has crazy, hard core, PERFECT 8-pack abs, goes to an all-boy private school, somehow has above-average hearing _and _can understand swear words in Italian?"

"That's because they're not normal boys. They're _spy _boys. Either that, or _really _hot Italian body-builders." Somehow, Macey is taking in this information lightly. While Liz on the other hand, is kinda freaking out.

"THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE!" She screamed while literally slamming her fingers on to the keyboard at lightening speed.

"Maybe you just haven't found it yet, Lizzie. You know how complicated the CIA network is." I tried to reason.

"No! You don't understand. I have hacked the majority of the CIA database, they only information that I absolutely could not access were the top secret, level 17 clearance. Absolutely classified ones. And while I could be wrong, I'm pretty sure these teenage boys don't belong in to that category. I mean, don't get me wrong. They're classified and top secret and requires a certain level of clearance, but they can't be much more than us right? And if we're only level 4, and I could easily access us, then the only way for me to be able to find them is that they are not in the database!"

"But that's not possible!" Macey seems to be interested in the conversation for the first time, "How can the CIA not keep track of Blackthorne Boys? They have information on every one of us down to our ancestors! Are you sure that you can't even find anything on the term "Blackthorne"?"

"Well, so far, the only lead we've ever gotten on the case was "Summerhill." Which, as you can probably guess, could mean a lot of things. But it doesn't seem to be a CIA related mission, so the database didn't contain any info on it."

The thoughts clicked in faster than lightning.

"If the "Summerhill" files don't belong to the CIA, and those files are a part of Blackthorne, which we still haven't found access to, than that means Blackthorne isn't related to the CIA!"

Another silence filled minute passed in order for information to set it.

"But, but, how can a spy school not be related to the spy agency?" I asked.

"Are there other spy agencies in the US?" Macey was baffled too.

"Well, yeah, but they are all connected. So those data should be available through all the databases. But it doesn't matter anyway, because the CIA is the only known-agency that trains under-aged agents like us. So there's no point in checking the others." Liz nodded to agree with me.

"But you said known. What if there are agencies out there that we _don't _know of? Or that aren't connected to the CIA?"

Liz nearly fainted at the thought.

"You mean Intelligence agencies not issued by the government? What are you talking about? Secret societies? Against the government?"

"Wait a second," I finally caught on to Macey's point. "Are you saying that Blackthorne is led by an illegal, secret, spy agency that might or might not be plotting against the government? Are you saying that those Blackthorne Boys are evil? Dangerous? Like terrorists or something?"

_Oh. My. God._


	12. Chapter 11

** Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. I've been really busy with my life, and I just didn't have the time or the energy to. But I am back! And I will update more often now. **

** For those who have read my other story "Truth and Lies", I was wondering if I should continue with it or just delete it. Because frankly, although I do have a few ideas still in my brain, I don't really see the point of writing a GG4 fanfic when the real, and FANTASTICLY AWESMAZING book has already been out for about a year. So, let me know what you think alright? Should it stay or should it go? And if it does indeed "go", I do have a couple ideas for a new story. **

** Thanks for reading and keep up with the LIFE-MAKING reviews!**

**Cammie's POV**

I was a corpse. A living, breathing corpse. I did what I was told, and responded when I was asked to, and followed every single rule the universe had to offer. If you were a stranger, or one of the many people who never bothered to really know me, to you I would seem just fine. Still plain, regular Cammie Morgan, the orphan who only wore leftovers from her cousins and never seems to have enough of anything. But for the few people who I could actually dare to call my friend, they knew that something was deathly wrong.

"Cammie, you gotta tell me what's wrong! You can't keep this to yourself, it'll kill ya!"

I almost chuckled at Colette's attempt to make me spill, for I truly do feel dead inside.

"I'm fine, Col, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"No you're not Cammie, we can tell. In fact, we're probably the only two people in the world who can tell. We're all you got Cams, and you have to tell us."

I smiled at Trevor, he was really such a nice guy, and perfect for Colette too.

But he was wrong.

They're not the only people who could see that I wasn't alright, there's someone else too.

And that's what I'm most worried about.

**Zach's POV**

"I don't even know why Mr. Steve sent ALL of us here, this is a one man job, easily," Grant said.

We were all sitting in the luxury apartment our school has rented out for us, trying to do our homework, but frankly, way to bored to even bother.

"I know right? And it's not like any of us besides Zach is actually supposed to do any work." Jonas, the only guy who didn't mind doing equations we perfected in the 7th grade, responded.

"Well, we might as well enjoy our little time off. You know, there are some pretty fine girls in Roseville High." Jared, ever the man whore, had a sly grin on his face.

"No corrupting girls on the job, Jared, especially not civilians." I don't know why, but the idea of Jared luring those girls unnerved me.

"Zach's just mad that he's didn't get assigned to anyone hot. Dude, no offense or anything, but that Cammie girl is a 7, tops."

I tried to not let his comment get to me, but I couldn't. "She's really beautiful once you take a good look at her," I replied as casually as I possibly can, even though a part of me wanted to scream and start listing all the different colors her eyes can turn in to.

"Ya, but who in their right minds would spend time to take a good look when there are so many hot ladies that you could tell are smokin' from a mile away?" Jared seemed very proud of whatever philosophy he'd come up with, he raised his arm to fist pump Grant, but being my best friend, Grant sensed something wrong and turned him down.

I finally decided that I couldn't take enough of Jared and his man whore ways.

"I'm gonna go take a breather, maybe grab a couple of beers or something." Most parents and teachers would strongly disapprove of drinking alcohol, but getting people drunk is a great interrogation tactic, so in Blackthorne we actually have a course on developing a high tolerance to alcohol. Can you imagine doing any kind of surveillance when you're wasted?

I knew Grant was following me the second I stepped out the door, but I didn't feel like talking, so I kept walking. We walked like that, me in the front, him following me a couple of meters away, for a few minutes before we stopped in front of a local pub. It was shady, if not one of the shadiest places in town, but none of us worried of getting beat up by thugs, so we went in one after another.

I walked to the far corner of the room and sat down at a booth, Grant followed soon after. We looked at each other for a couple of seconds, none of us speaking a word, but we both know what each other were thinking. Finally, Grant spoke.

"I'm worried about you man," were his first words.

"What for? Like you said, this is one of the easiest missions ever, minimal risk, it's not like we're gonna get hurt or anything."

"There are more ways of getting hurt than just being beat up."

"Of course, there's also strangling, impaling, cutting, whipping, choking, electrocuting...what are you trying to get at here Grant?"

"Zach, you know what I'm talking about. Don't joke your way out of this."

"I'm sorry bro, I didn't think electrocution was considered as a joke."

"Zach."

"Grant."

"Cammie."

"What?"

I thought Cammie was here and I turned around to check.

"You're in love with her."

"Wait, what?"

Yup, I just totally sounded like an idiot, twice in a row.

"Zach, don't pretend like you don't know, or even if you don't know, I do."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Zach...she's not real. I mean, I guess physically yeah, she's real and alive, but she's not real in your world. She's just a target, a subject, I know that it's your mission to get close to her and pretend to fall in love and all, but at the end of the day, that's just an act. You can't let her in, I'm sorry...but that's the truth. And you had to hear that."

I've never thought about till then, but I guess I was in love with Cameron Morgan.

Only, only I wasn't allowed to be.

** I'm so sorrrrry! Life has been so hectic with Grad and Summer and oh yeah...I WENT TO THE TAYLOR SWIFT CONCERT IN TORONTO ON JULY 15TH AND IT WAS AMAZING AND LIFE-CHANGING AND okay I'll shut up now :)**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
